


Sunshine Woke Me Up

by InfntyOnHgh



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Van Days, omg dont read my english is hell, waking up on wrong side of bed?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfntyOnHgh/pseuds/InfntyOnHgh
Summary: Patrick was in his favorite record store, examining a Purple Rain vinyl in his hand. He nearly dropped it when it started talking, with a suspiciously familiar voice, “Pattydarling, I’ve got to tell you a secret...” But Patrick can never know what the secret is, because—帕特里克正在他最喜欢的唱片店里，手里拿着一张Purple Rain的黑胶，然后，出人意料的，唱片开始说话了，帕特里克差点把它扔到地上。“Patty，亲爱的，有个秘密我要告诉你……”这声音可疑地熟悉，但帕特里克无从得知这个秘密是什么了，因为——





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：Driving Down The Golden High Way-Until Sunrise
> 
> I wrote this because I feel sad today, FOB is having their first show in our country for the first time and I CANT GO. Why does it has to be MAY? I will be totally free in JULY. HIGH SCHOOL IS KILLING ME.
> 
> *Edit on Apr 14: I have translated this into English just for fun. I put it in the next chapter.

帕特里克正在他最喜欢的唱片店里，手里拿着一张Purple Rain的黑胶，然后，出人意料的，唱片开始说话了，帕特里克差点把它扔到地上。“Patty，亲爱的，有个秘密我要告诉你……”这声音可疑地熟悉，但帕特里克无从得知这个秘密是什么了，因为——

他被人晃醒了。他不在什么魔法唱片王国里，而是在一个以一百多公里每小时高速移动在一条荒无人烟的堪萨斯公路上的密闭箱子里。不用睁眼他就知道，始作俑者是旁边开车的皮特。

“Ughhhhh”，他含混不清地咒骂了一大串，企图把皮特放在他肩头的爪子扒开——他真的不懂啥叫安全驾驶不是吗——结果它只是微微挪了个位置，挂在他的胳膊上。

“Trick！你看！”皮特兴奋地说，几乎要从座位里蹦出去，帕特里克揉了揉发粘的眼皮，不情愿地睁开了眼睛。

他顺着皮特指向的方向望去，金黄的颜色洒进他的眼睛——远处，太阳刚刚露出地平线，天空是一片丰收的颜色。正值盛夏，路旁成熟的玉米在阳光下闪烁着光芒。皮特的侧脸在阳光下显得棱角分明，长长的睫毛在脸颊上投下阴影。他转过头，冲帕特里克露出两排整齐的牙齿，棕色眼睛装满了澄澈的光。“就像你一样。”他温柔地说道。

帕特里克不可避免地脸红了，认识皮特·温兹这么久，他还是习惯不了他随时随地的表白。他急忙推开皮特搭在他胳膊上的手，佯装生气的样子冲他叫道：“那也不是你打扰别人睡觉的理由啊！今天晚上我们还有一整晚的演出呢！！”说完就抓过仪表板上被遗忘的帽子，盖在脸上，扭过头去不搭理人了。

皮特呢，仍然是挂着蠢兮兮的微笑，转头继续看着洒满阳光的公路。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, because life sucks, I translated this for fun. Many grammer mistakes I guess... plz correct me if you found one! thx!  
> or if anything looks strange plz let me know!

Patrick was in his favorite record store, examining a Purple Rain vinyl in his hand. He nearly dropped it when it started talking, with a suspiciously familiar voice, “Pattydarling, I’ve got to tell you a secret...” But Patrick can never know what the secret is, because—  
He was shaken awake. He was not in some magical music world, but in a enclosed little box moving on a lonely Kansas highway at a speed of one hundred miles per hour. He knew its driver, Pete, was to blame without opening his eyes.  
“Ughhhh...” He slurred something meant to be curses, trying to get rid of Pete’s hand pawing on his shoulder—don’t they teach you driving safety before they give you the license?—but only resulted in moving it to his arm.  
“Look! Trickester!” Pete bounced with excitement, pulling at Patrick’s arm. Patrick rubbed at his eyes, opened them unwillingly.  
He gazed toward the direction Pete was pointing at, and the golden color spilling into his eyes—further off, the sun is rising from the horizon, painting the sky a color of harvest. It was midsummer, ripe corn glistening along the road. Pete’s feature looked sharp against the sunlight, his long lashes threw shadows on his cheeks. He turned around, showing a sincere smile to Patrick, caramel eyes shone with something indescribable. “It’s just like you,” he said softly.  
Patrick can’t help but blushed. Knowing Pete Wentz for that long, he still can’t be prepared with this. He pushed Pete’s hand away, pretending to be annoyed, “That’s not a reason good enough to disturb anyone’s sleep!” Then he grabbed his trucker hat forgotten on the dashboard, covered his face and turned over without another word.  
Pete, who was still smiling fondly, turned back to the golden highway.


End file.
